Funds are requested for the renovation of the Canning Plant Building for housing laboratory animals, for purchasing animal cages and equipment, and for professional and support personnel. These funds would enable Tuskegee Institute to improve its laboratory animal care program so as to comply with federal regulations (PL 89-544 and PL - 579).